Making Her Mark
by Flslp87
Summary: A missing scene from Nightcrawler that occurs after the explosion at the airport and before the next morning when Lee and Amanda walk into the bullpen.


_This scene has been bouncing around for a while as when Lee finds Amanda (and before the hot kiss), it looks like he has a hickey on his neck. I needed a time for Amanda to put it there. Thanks, Janet for your beta work._

_Also, while it is marked as a T, it is really a T+ - towing that line between the T and the M. How far over the line might very well depend on your mind;-)_

**Making Her Mark**

The conference room off the bullpen was crowded, packed with the many team members involved in the plan to capture Birol. As she almost always did, Amanda sat to Lee's left during the ATAC team debriefing. While she listened to the gentle rumble of his voice, she kept trying to focus on the fact that he was alive, but it was hard not to think about what could have happened when she could smell smoke every time he moved. It lingered in his hair and the pilot's jacket he was still wearing; a constant reminder. But since the explosion, there hadn't been time for a moment alone, something she wanted...and needed.

It had been hours since she had screamed his name in warning, but every time she closed her eyes, she was pulled right back to the scene. There was the screech of tires, the spray of bullets, and the ball of fire. Together, they painted a picture of another close call. One that without Lee's quick thinking would have turned out differently

When her unsettled feeling refused to abate, Amanda tried to tell herself if it had been anyone else, she cared for, she would have felt the same. But deep down inside, she knew that wasn't really true. While it might seem the sentiments were similar, the way she needed to assure herself Lee was unharmed was far different. He brushed his hand through his hair as he turned to answer Yusef's question and the smell of smoke helped her make up her mind. Once that happened, she slipped from the conference room to call home.

"Hello," Dotty's cheery voice reached through the line.

"Mother," Amanda began, "I'm glad I caught you."

"What is it, Dear?" Dotty interrupted. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Amanda hastened to assure her mother. "I," she hesitated briefly before the lie just tripped off her tongue. "I wanted to tell you I won't be home tonight."

"I see," Dotty hummed.

The fact that she could hear her mother's thoughts had her adding to her lie, "Well, we _are_ working on a new project."

"Anything you care to share?" Dotty probed.

Amanda shook her head at how her mother never missed an opportunity to try to catch her at something, "Nothing, Mother. Just a few things I need to...uncover and then...check out," she finally settled on. "You'll be okay without me, won't you?"

"We'll be fine," Dotty assured her. "It's a good thing you got a ride in to work with...who was it again, Dear?"

"Oh, just a friend," Amanda retorted wryly. "I need to go, Mother. Be sure and kiss the boys for me."

"I will," Dotty confirmed. "Oh, and, Amanda?"

"Yes?" she responded hesitantly, as there was a tone in her mother's voice that suggested 'proceed-with-caution.'

"Good luck with those things you need to... uncover." Dotty suggested. "Have fun with the checking."

"Mother!" she exclaimed. "Goodbye." Not wanting to get into a situation where she needed to add to her lies, Amanda quickly hung up the phone and slid back into the conference room.

Several minutes later, she was picking up the papers left behind, placing them in a pile to file later when the smell of smoke grew stronger. "Have time to come to my place for a bite to eat?" Lee's breath blew gently across the side of her face.

"I can do better than that," she whispered, unconsciously wiping away a smudge of dirt from his face. "Mother isn't expecting me until late," she let the word hang a second before finishing, "if at all."

His eyes flared, "I need to drop off these," he held up several folders, "with Billy. I'll meet you upstairs in ten minutes."

She looked down at her fingers, the soot from Lee's face discoloring one.

"Amanda?"

Her eyes rose slowly to meet his, the husky tenor of his voice causing her heart to stutter, "I know," he whispered.

"You do?" Could he know what she had been feeling all day? Could he understand why she added one more lie to her already long list?

Lee tilted his head and sent her that look that made her feel as if she were the only person in the world, "I feel it too." He took her hand, "Okay?" he murmured, his eyes making promises she couldn't wait to explore.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm okay."

He squeezed her fingers, looking like he wanted to say more, but when Billy yelled for Scarecrow, he blew her a kiss and left. As soon as he was gone, Amanda double-checked the room. The sooner they left, the sooner she could uncover...and check on a few things.

On the way to Lee's, they picked up take-out and within the hour were walking into his apartment. "Amanda, do you mind if I wash off this smell before we eat? He sniffed his sleeve, "Eau de smoke is..."

"Not my favorite," Amanda grinned. "Go ahead. I'll just put these in the oven to stay warm."

"I won't be long," he promised with a kiss, his hands already working on his tie.

The removal of his jacket stirred up the smell, reminding Amanda of what she had said to her mother. With Lee taking care of the uncovering himself, the way she saw it, the lie then became a fact. "And while he's uncovered," she decided, sliding the food into the oven to stay warm. "It would be the perfect time to do some checking."

Once she had taken care of their meal, Amanda followed the sound of the water, dropping pieces of clothing along her way. Lee had left the bathroom door open and when she peered around the frame, she could easily see his silhouette. He was facing the shower, head bowed, the water bouncing onto his back and neck before cascading to the ground. "Oh, boy," she whispered, taking the few steps she needed to proceed with her mission.

Silently, she stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around his trim waist, flattening her breasts against his back. Her cheek fit naturally in the indentation made by his spine and for several seconds, she just breathed. And while his unique smell calmed her fears, the longer she stood there, the more the feel of his smooth skin ratcheted up her need.

Lee folded his hands over hers, "I'm not complaining," he groaned. "But what did I do to deserve this?"

Her lips slid along the edges of his scapula from one side to the other, "You're alive," she murmured, retracing her path with little nips that were immediately soothed with her tongue.

"Thanks to your warning," he acknowledged. "How did you know the truck was coming?"

"Sixth sense?" she shrugged, still not sure how she had known. "But since it happened, I'm now on a mission."

"A mission?" His head fell back against hers, "What mission is that?"

"Mission Feel You All Over," Amanda murmured, sliding her hands randomly up and over his chest. "I'm going to be very thorough and check out everything," she drew out the last word, using her fingers to show what she had in mind.

His chuckle was low and seductive, "Check away."

"Oh, I plan to," she promised, reaching for the soap. "Now, come to me." She stepped back several steps, out of the direct spray.

"Anytime and anywhere," Lee sighed, moving against her, his firm ass once again nestling against her stomach.

Amanda lathered her hands, thinking the slipperier the better, "Where should I start?" she mused, setting the bar back in place.

"I have a suggestion or two," Lee pushed her hands in the direction he had in mind.

"I bet you do," she giggled. "Here I go."

"Mmm," he hummed, the vibration of his back against her chest stimulating her already sensitized skin.

She started at his waist, sliding her hands up and over his smooth muscles. They left a soapy trail as they slipped along his ribs and down the center of his taut stomach. One finger tweaked a nipple, another toyed with his belly button, without pattern, without speed.

A small scar from a knife, one from a bullet, each telling their own story about the man that she loved. Lee's sighs of pleasure grew louder as her hands drew closer to his hardness. One hand slid down, her fingers grazing his length, but as his hips thrust forward, with a gentle squeeze, her hand moved on. While she knew exactly where he wanted her to go, she wasn't quite ready to...yet.

"Amanda," he moaned, "please."

She circled around his lower abdomen, her fingers barely touching his skin, "Show me," she encouraged, continuing to trace from scar to scar.

He didn't need to be told twice and closed his hands around hers, "Yes," he hissed, his hips moving of their own volition.

Their hands skimmed the surface of his shaft from tip to base. Amanda relinquished control, allowing Lee to guide her where he wanted, where he needed. His groan of pleasure sent a shudder through her that she affected him this much.

"More," he pleaded.

She wasn't sure if his request was meant for her or him, but he tightened his grip, showing her exactly how he liked to be touched. One set of hands wrapped around the tip, the other hugged the base, each pass causing his flesh to harden further.

Slowly, the hands moved in one direction, quickly when going the other. A twist of one set of fingers, a squeeze of the other, movements together then in opposition, using every technique that gave him pleasure.

Amanda followed as he stepped forward and the cascading water washed away the soapy bubbles, leaving behind silky skin. _She wanted_, had barely materialized in her mind before Lee moved, twisting around to face her and lifting her thigh over his hip. "I've got you," he boasted, taking control of their lovemaking.

"No, I've got you," she asserted, locking her long legs around him.

Lee's chuckle was dark, sexy, "Are you sure about that?" he purred, cupping her behind with his big hands and pressing her back against the tile.

"Watch me." Her hands framed his jaw and her lips latched onto his, demanding that he open to her questing tongue.

The kiss was hot and deep and everywhere his fingers stroked heat shot straight to her core. A thumb sliding over her nipple, a finger stroking above her butt. She wanted to taste and touch every part of him, but his hands and lips kept up their assault, carrying her higher...and higher.

"Lee," she tore her lips away before her brain short-circuited, "I love you," each word she punctuated with a firm kiss.

"And I love you." His lips devoured hers as if she were his last meal. Their breathing ragged, their groans louder, "Can't wait," he cried, his eyes boring into hers, everything he was feeling in them for her to see.

"Then don't," she whispered, shifting her body enough to sheath him fully. "That feels..."

"I know," he groaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder. A fine tremor went through his body, a testament as to how hard he was working to regain control.

Amanda squeezed her internal muscles, earning another moan from her partner as he began to move. Each slow steady thrust targeted that bundle of nerves that, when stimulated, sent ripples of pleasure throughout her system.

She lost count of how many times, Lee brought her close to the peak, only to back away. Her body was humming with electricity. Words were impossible, and all she could do was hold on, using her mouth in other, noncommunicative ways.

A kiss on his lips. Another on his cheek. One to his ear before sucking his lobe into her mouth. Wherever she could reach, she explored with her lips, teeth, and tongue. The tension inside rose, threatening to overwhelm her and instead of screaming, she nipped at his neck. In a hazy part of her mind, the thought that perhaps that wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't seem to make herself care.

"Let go," he urged, his fingers digging into her gluteus muscles, encouraging her to meet his every thrust.

She wasn't ready to let go, it felt too good. But she shouldn't have underestimated him. He changed the angle of his hips and showed her just how well he knew her body. _Hold on_, she thought, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Ten fingers dug into the muscles of his back and her mouth anchored itself to his neck.

Suddenly, the crest arrived, sending her splintering into a million pieces. Her senses became heightened, making her aware of everything around them. The smell of the soap. The sound of their skin slapping against each other and the way he felt pulsing deep inside had her readying for the next ride.

She tightened around him and when he groaned her name, Amanda knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His hips picked up their pace as he raced to meet her at the top of the ridge one more time. His flanks clenched and with a powerful thrust, his shout of completion echoed around the room.

The force of his release sent her spinning back out of control, her thoughts and feelings running riotous inside her body. She melted against him, but with her breath stuttering in her chest and her heart racing, she was helpless to move.

When Lee's eyes met hers, she saw in them words that were unsaid, feelings that until recently hadn't been explored. His lips touched hers, this time the kiss was tender, loving. How was she supposed to reconcile her feelings, when what was inside was so different than what she had thought?

"Amanda," Lee leaned his forehead against hers.

She placed a finger over his lips, "Not here," she murmured.

He seemed to understand and lifted her gently off him, stepping back beneath the running water. It was tepid, the heat from earlier quickly giving way to cooler temperatures. Silently, they washed, each taking their turns rinsing the soap away.

Lee turned off the faucet and stepped from the shower, handing her a towel. While he gave his body a cursory rub before securing it around his waist, she took her time drying. Her skin, when she wrapped the cloth around her, felt different, as if every hair follicle were alive...awake for the first time.

"Come here," he sighed, pulling her against him, holding her tightly, burying his head against her neck. He was shaking, the emotion of their coupling affecting him just as it had her. "Talk to me," he pleaded, and she couldn't stop the little grin that crossed her face at just how much he had changed.

"Allowing myself to love you has made me happier than I could ever imagine," she began. "But..." Her voice trailed off, unsure where to go when all she really wanted to do was bury in his arms and treasure their alone time.

"But?" he encouraged, apparently unwilling to allow her to back out now that she had started.

Her hands were busy toying with the wet hair at the nape of his neck, but she couldn't resist a gentle kiss over his heart. "But the more I love you, the more I want to touch you."

"I don't see any problems with that," he quickly assured her.

"Except in times like today," she reminded him. "I could see that you were alright, but until I could touch you," her hand skimmed down the center of his chest. "And kiss you," the statement was followed with a tender meeting of lips. "The woman inside was at war with your partner, the agent-in-training."

He studied her several seconds before tucking her close to his heart, "Don't ever feel that it's wrong to care about me, Amanda," he told her softly. "I love you and I know you love me. We're in this together. Okay?"

He was right, she knew he was right. She also knew this wouldn't be the last time that he was in the way of something that could cause him pain. "Okay." Her soft reply was punctuated with a kiss that threatened to grow out of control until her stomach picked an inopportune moment to rumble.

"Hungry?" he teased.

"I guess I must be," she wrinkled her nose, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Let's eat." He kissed her on the forehead and steered them into the bedroom to grab their robes.

**~~~smk~~~**

Dinner was over, the containers from Xin Hua discarded and all they had to do for the next twelve hours was concentrate on each other. With the lights turned down low and a little soft music playing, Amanda was floating on a cloud of happiness. They had been sitting on the sofa for hours with her leaning back against his chest. Their conversation had run the gamut, topics as disparate as catching Addi Birol to the more mundane as her plans for a dance party for her boys.

Throughout most of the conversation, Lee had asked and answered questions, but for the past half-hour, she had noticed his attention had wandered. From his nimble fingers working to undo the ties on her robe, to his lips nibbling on the edge of her ear, he was telling her talking time was over.

"Lee," Amanda turned in his arms, nuzzling the mark on his neck she had left earlier, but that he had yet to notice. "What are you doing?"

He grinned down at her, "If you can't tell," one hand cupped her breast, "I must be doing something wrong."

Her nipple pebbled and with a slight shift, she leaned into him, "No," her voice broke, "it feels very...very right." She licked her lips, her eyes glued to the mouth that was slowly advancing her direction.

"Good." He kissed her, one that was both hot and hungry and sent her thoughts freefalling.

His lips continued to play with hers before moving to place a series of kisses along her neck. From there, he aimed for her ear, "Do you happen to remember where we were before your stomach made its presence known?"

She knew exactly where they had been and what they had been doing, "Mmm hmm," she hummed, crawling into his lap. "Take me to bed, Lee."

"I thought you would never ask," he replied, lifting her into his arms, his long legs quickly covering the distance to the bedroom.

**~~~smk~~~**

_**The next morning**_

Amanda had been up long enough to have taken a quick shower and grab her first cup of coffee before she was able to coax Lee out of bed. As she watched him disappear into the bathroom, she couldn't help but wonder how long she had before he noticed his little surprise. The one she had inadvertently...or not so inadvertently, placed on the right side of his neck. Ten minutes, she decided, dropping her robe to slip into her undergarments.

"Amanda!" he yelled just as she slid her bra into place.

She slid her robe back on, covering the surprises he had left on her body. He was standing in front of the mirror, as she had anticipated, nude, shaving lather on the right side of his face, "You bellowed?" Her twinkling eyes met his disgruntled ones.

"What's this?" He waved his hand in the direction of his neck.

"Let me see." She pretended to study the mark several seconds, "With your colorful history, surely you know what that is," she teased.

He appeared taken aback by her response, Lee peeking through long enough to duck his head, a sheepish smile on his face, "Well, yeah," he remarked. "It's a hickey. But, how did it get there?"

Her brows arched and she placed an arm on his shoulder close enough where the pad of her thumb could rest on the mark, "That," she kissed it, "occurred when you moved your hips just so, and well..."

As she had hoped, he curled one long arm around her waist, pulling her close, "You liked that, huh?" His mouth quirked, causing his dimples to peek out.

"Oh, yeah," she confirmed. "I liked it a lot. And that," she kissed his mark again, "will be hidden under your collar...I think."

His grin grew, "Wanna jump in the shower with me for a repeat performance?" he suggested, his lips teasing hers.

"I wish," she relaxed against him. "Think Billy would understand if we were late?"

He sighed, "Duty calls, doesn't it?"

Her eyes locked with his, both aware of the dangers that potentially lie ahead, especially when dealing with someone as ruthless as Birol. "Duty calls," she wrinkled her nose, stepping from his arms. "Oh, and, Stetson," his name hung in the air several seconds, "you weren't the only one marked."

"No?" That big smile that melted her heart bloomed on his face, his dimples on full display.

"See," she bared one shoulder and showed him the purple mark above her left breast. "And," her robe was flung open to show the one on her left hip.

"And?" he prompted, knowing exactly where the third one had been planted.

"Oh, you," she shook her head in annoyance, "you knew all along about that mark, didn't you?"

"I am a spy." He winked, picking up his razor, "And about the one on your thigh..."

Amanda rolled her eyes as she left the room to dress. The memory of their nightly activities would carry her through the day and every time he looked at her just so, she would know he was thinking the same things. And other times...the woman inside would gloat that she had been the one to capture Scarecrow's heart.

**_~fin_**

**_Thanks for reading..._**


End file.
